


Just Roll With It

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent’s life was turned on end one bright, sunny day, weeks after the Aces had ended their second cup run. This one, sadly in defeat. It was the third time in as many year. First came the horrible day he had found Jack unconscious on the bathroom of a hotel room, then the Aces Stanley Cup win, the year before.





	Just Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts).



Kent’s life was turned on end one bright, sunny day, weeks after the Aces had ended their second cup run. This one, sadly in defeat. It was the third time in as many years. First came the horrible day he had found Jack unconscious on the bathroom of a hotel room, then the Aces Stanley Cup win, the year before. 

The little bundle squirmed in Kent’s arms, opening her mouth and yawning loudly. He barely registered the girl in the doorway. 

“I just can’t do this. I have to finish college. I’m willing to give up all rights to her if you want to take her. I just---I just thought you should have a say before I contact the agency.” 

He didn’t even remember the girls name, and barely remembered to night after the Cup celebration when they had hooked up. 

“I don’t want your money,” she droned on. 

Kent looked up at her face. “She’s mine---are you sure? I mean...I need to call my lawyer and my agent first I guess.”

“If you think that is necessary.” 

The child's hair was so pale she looked like she was bald. Kent had seen that face often enough in baby pictures of Jennifer, his little sister, but it never hurt to be safe. 

The girl, whose name he learned was Rachel, sat on the couch with the child while he made his calls. 

It was a whirlwind after that. Kent’s lawyer was there within an hour, and his mother was getting on a plane at Buffalo Niagara International Airport within two. His agent was over not long after the lawyer along with one of the team doctors. Blood samples were taken and rushed off to the lab. 

Three days later---a full week before Kenneth Victor Parson turned twenty--- became the legal guardian and single parent of Victoria.

She had been a surprise...but a good surprise. Possibly one of the best of Kent’s own short life. 

His mother stayed to help him get the house ready, and helped him to interview nannies. 

“I wish I didn’t have to have one, but hockey is going to make it impossible,” he said. 

Katherine Parson patted his hand gently. “It will be fine, sweetheart. I will stay until we find someone.” 

“We have the whole summer at least,” he gave her a brittle smile. “Am I making a mistake, mom?” 

She smoothed back his hair. “You will have a lot on your plate, and I think that some days will be very hard, but no. I don’t think you are.” 

She was not wrong.

_/ _X_ \\_

Victoria was seven by the time Kent and Jack manage to fumble their way back towards friendship.

Kent was still prickly about it, but even he could see that he had no hope for anything beyond that, and maybe that’s okay. It didn’t hurt like it might have once. He had Tori and he had his teammates, and he had hockey. It was really a lot. 

His little girl loved hockey as much as he did, and she was so fast, so good. She had the softest hands, and she was so quick. 

“Uncle Jack called,” she said when he came home one night, not long after the Aces were kicked from the playoffs. “He’s having a hockey School. Can I go? Please? Please, daddy.” 

Kent rolled his eyes, “Are you going to break out the tears next?” 

“Would it work?” she asked, and gave him a gap toothed grin. 

“Alligator tears? I dunno, what does your Nana say about that, squirt?” 

She wrinkled up her little, button nose and plopped down beside him on the couch. “Please. It would be a lot of fun.” 

“Well. I guess I can call Jack and see what he says.” Kent knew they were already going before he even picked up the phone.

_/ _X_ \\_

They arrived in Providence the first week of August. Kent pushed his sunglasses on his face, and the brim of his hat down. He almost laughed when Victoria did the same. He picked up Kit’s carrier, and took Victoria’s hand in the other and they were off. He rented them a little townhouse within walking distance of the practice arena.

They headed there early in the morning. Kent carried Victoria’s bag and his own on one shoulder. Victoria held on to his other hand tightly. “Nervous, squirt?” 

“Nope. Not even a little bit. I’m going to be the best, and one day I’m going to play in the NHL.”

“I hope so, squirt. I really hope so.” 

They were early, but didn’t have any issues getting inside. Victoria hurried up and got her pads and skates on. She pulled a falconer’s jersey over her head, and grinned.

She had been skating since she could walk, and was so fast on the ice it sometimes took Kent’s breath away. 

“God, she skates like you,” Jack said as he leaned against the railing with Kent. 

“Yeah. She does.” Kent can’t help but preen at that. His little girl was amazing. She wasn’t just like him, she was all of the best parts of him.

_/ _X_ \\_

“What you doing here?” Mashkov asked as he skated up at the end of that day’s session.

Victoria was still bright eyed as she skated up, “That’s my dad, Mr. Tater. Thank you for helping Uncle Jack. I had so much fun today. Do you want to go to eat with us? I’m starving.” 

Mashkov looked flummoxed. “Wait, what? When you have a kid? How I’m not know this?” 

“Since eight years,” Victoria said. “So will you come to lunch? Dad’s making sammiches. We picked up stuff from this little store on the corner. Please?” 

Mashkov just blinked down at her, his mouth opening and closing. 

“I try to keep her out of the spotlight,” Kent said finally. “It’s nobody’s business.”

“I’m guess. You skate very well Victoria. Not dirty at all.” 

Kent snorted. “Whatever. You want to go to lunch of not?” 

“Sure?” Mashkov said, sounding anything but. They said their goodbyes to Jack, and the other kids before heading out to the townhouse. 

“You stay here?” Mashkov asked. “Is very nice.” 

“It’s alright,” Victoria said. She grabbed Mashkov’s hand. “You want a tour. Common, while Dad’s fixing sammiches.” 

“It’s sandwiches, Victoria,” Kent said, but there was laughter in his voice when he said it. “Go ahead and show him around. 

“My bedroom’s cool. Not as cool as the one at home, and there is a garden on the roof. It’s so pretty. Dad says maybe we can buy the place. It’s within driving distance of my Nana’s. We usually visit her in the summer, but last year we stayed with Uncle Jack and Uncle Bitty. They have a dog. Have you seen it?” 

“Yes, I’m see it. Help them find. Friend of mine have Borzoi. Very good dogs!” Tater said with enthusiasm as he let Victoria pull him through the house. 

Kent did indeed make them all sandwiches, and they ended up watching Troll Hunters, when they were done. 

“It’s my favourite show,” Victoria announced as she sat between them on the couch. 

“Is very good,” Tater agreed.

_/ _X_ \\_

It became a habit after that.

Tater would go home with them, or sometimes to Victoria’s excitement, they would go home with Tater and have dinner. 

Tater plied them with gnocchi, pelmeni, and then broke out his mother’s recipes, making borsch for them and latkes. It didn’t stop there. He seemed to have a different food every time they stepped over, putting far more effort into it than he normally would have. 

Kent was not nearly as skilled of a cook. He made mac and cheese more often than not. Grilled cheese, chicken noodle soup, salads, and sandwiches were solidly in his repertoire. 

Victoria was thrilled with the new status quo, and ever seemed to tire of seeing Tater. She was equally as thrilled to see Alexei during Hockey school as she was for him to follow them home afterwards. 

“I’m glad you are helping Uncle Jack,” Kent over heard her say to Alexei. “You make daddy smile. And you make me smile too. It’s nice.” 

It got Kent thinking.

_/ _X_ \\_

“So, you and Kent, huh?” Jack asked weeks later.

Alexei came to sudden stop on the ice, and nearly lost his footing. “What? No.” He stood there, stunned and thing about it. “Maybe?” 

“You’re not sure,” Jack asked, and then the jerk laughed. “You make moon eyes at each other all the time.” 

“Do not. Stop being mean Jack. He’s just friend. Good friend, that fix good meals,” Alexei said, and sounded defensive even to his own ears. “Just friend.” 

Jack snorted. “If you say so, bud.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Alexei couldn't stop missing all of the little things they did after that. The things they did that were not Bro-ish in the least. Kent would sit close and lean into him. Everytime they worked and fixed dinner together they were also bumping against one another, and Alexei could not help himself but to touch Kent, to let his hand linger at the small of the other man’s back, to brush hand when cleaning up the kitchen, and knock the knees against each other when they sat at the table.

He couldn't seem to stop himself. 

It was maddening, and more so that Kent seemed completely oblivious. 

Maybe he just didn’t like Alexei that way. 

It was a depressing thought, but it didn’t keep Alexei Away.

If anything it made him stay longer. It was not unlike torture.

_/ _X_ \\_

Towards the end of July, and days before they were scheduled to go home Alexei came over as usual. He was moping. It was the only thing to describe the hangdog look on his face. It was as if someone had killed his dogs, or his best friend.

Kent was so distracted by it that the glass he was holding while cleaning up slipped right out of his hand, and when he reached for the shard it bit deep into his hand. 

He had never been good with blood and now was no exception. “God damn it. Alexei, can you get me a towel.” Kent said. He put pressure on the wound, but didn’t stop the nauseous feeling from surfacing at the site of the blood. 

He didn’t want to get sick it was the last thing he needed, in truth. 

Alexei bandaged his hand up, but frowned down at it. “Maybe we go to emergency room. Is bad cut.” 

“I’ve had worse.” Kent said. “It’s fine.” 

“No. Not fine at all. Don’t like to see you hurt.” Alexei cleaned up the wound and bandaged it. “Don’t like at all.” 

Kent chuckled uneasily. “Thought you thought I was a dirty rat.” 

“Maybe once. Not so much now,” He gave Kent a brittle smile. “Gonna miss you.” 

Gonna miss my grilled cheese sandwiches. I know they are the best.” 

“No,” Alexei said. “Gonna miss your stupid face. Gonna miss Victoria. Gonna miss this.” 

“Oh.” Kent looked up at him. “I---well---feel free to hit me if I’m wrong.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Alexei’s were chapped, but warm against his own. 

“Not wrong at all,” Alexei said, and kissed Kent again. He kissed Kent until Victoria came in and let out a little surprised gasp. 

They scrambled away from each other, like two kids caught making out. “We’ll talk about it later,” Kent finally said.

“Com’on, squirt. Go set the table.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“What do you want out of this,” Kent said bluntly. “I just can’t unless you are serious. I---I don’t want Tori to get attached to someone and then they just disappear. I know it’s harch, but my littler girl just comes first.”

Alexei nodded. “Long distance is hard,” he said slowly. 

“Damn straight it is,” Kent said. “I understand if---” 

“You worth it though. You and Victoria are worth it,” Alexei said. “I’m want to try, if you want that too. Want is very much. Been the best month, Kent. Very best.” 

It wasn’t the answer that Kent expected. It left his stomach flip-flopping. “Yeah. I---ah---I want to try. I really want to try.” 

It felt like change was coming again, but he was ready for it. It wasn’t quite love---yet, but something in Kent made him think that they would get their eventually.


End file.
